Sakura
Sakura Yaharada is the main protagonist of Fruit Ninja: The Series. She is voiced by Brenna D'Amico, who voiced Jane in Descendants Wicked World. She is a beginning fruit ninja. Background Sakura was born on April 17, 2004 in Hiroshima, Japan to her father Yatzee and her unnamed mother. Her brother, Reuben, was two at the time. All of her life was perfect when they lived in a bamboo shack with an amazing view and lots of yard to run around in. When Sakura was 6, a mysterious clan attacked her home and she and her mother ran away from danger while Yatzee and Reuben ran the opposite direction or was fighting off the clan. Sakura's mother was willing to fight the clan as well, and left, with Sakura crying to her to come back. Unfortunately, the clan went after Sakura's mother and she caught a glimpse of the clan leader. It was possible that he could've been 13 year old Rinjin. It is unknown if her mother survived the attack of Rinjin or not. Since that day, Sakura, Yatzee, and Reuben moved to an suburban city where Yatzee got a job as a carpenter and Sakura met Astrid. When she was 12, she met the Fruit Ninja crew. Personality Sakura has a simple personality of friendliness and humor. She usually acts ditzy or slightly dimwitted when she is playing with her best friend, Astrid, giggling randomly or playing around. Interestingly, Sakura has a habit of "feeling" other peoples hurt. When someone talks about an injury, she can feel where the injury is and shows major empathy. When around Katsuro, she suddenly becomes shy, bashful, and sometimes speechless. These traits are shown when she sits next to Katsuro, averting her eyes, while watching Katsuro meditate under the cherry blossom tree. Sometimes, she can act dimwitted around him. Ninja Skills Sakura does not possess any ninja skills, however, she is still skilled in fruit, such as mincing. When she met Sensei, he was willing to train her to become a fruit ninja. Han and Nobu sometimes call her the Fruitette. However, she struggles to cut fruit with an actual blade. Weapons Sensei gave Sakura the Sakura slicer blade because of her own name. Sometimes, Sakura uses what's called a Tessagranate, a tessen colored like a pomegranate. She only uses the Tessagranate in dire situations. Funny, Interesting Facts *During some of the episodes, certain townspeople compliment on how Sakura's eyes are almost black, when her eyes are a really dark brown. *Sakura's outfits (except her casual one) are faded purple and pink with pomegranate sihouettes on them. *When Sakura is half asleep, she can't remember the easiest words for sentences. *Following the fact, she can't remember the easiest words when she is around Katsuro. *Every time Katsuro mentions about training alone with Sakura, Sakura immediately stands straight and announces "I'm in!" *Sakura has a shrine of Katsuro in her room. *When Sakura is in a deep sleep, Han and Katsuro do a thing where Han says “House of Insanity” and Katsuro says “The Insane speaking”. When hearing this, Sakura opens her eyes, sits up straight swiftly and says “Don’t touch my calligraphy brushes and we’ll be all good!” Love Interest Sakura has never dated a guy in her life because she mostly hangs out with Astrid and Reuben. However, in the first episode of the series, she develops a crush. Katsuro He is Sakura's first and one crush during the events of the series. Sakura is often mesmerized by the color of his eyes because they are a rare color. Katsuro seems to enjoy Sakura's company when she is around him. When Princess Amari was complimenting Katsuro on saying he is "Her Hero", Sakura becomes jealous. Later on, she starts to get Katsuro's attention again. Sakura has deep feelings for Katsuro, and sometimes has a hard time keeping them in. Family Sakura had two parents and a brother until she was six years old, when she possibly lost her mother to Rinjin. The only female figure in her life was Astrid, who acted like a sister to her. Sakura and Reuben are good friends even though they are blood related. Reuben has a crush on Astrid and it appeared to be mutual. Sakura would be happy to help out Reuben, if she ever knew Astrid liked him back. Her father, Yatzee, is very close to Sakura as she is to him. When she became a fruit ninja though, she didn't live with her father anymore. However, she constantly visits him often. Fighting Style Sakura was willing to fight the ways of the Fruit with Sensei and her other Fruit Ninja friends. Her best blade is the Sakura Slicer, named after her. Weaknesses Pumpkin Spice-Sakura loves Pumpkin Spice and is addicted to it. Pyrophobia- Sakura has pyrophobia which means that she is afraid of fire. When she sees a flame go off where it shouldn't be, she freezes, and breaths heavily until she makes herself pass out. Avoid bringing our ninja to forest fires. Gallery Sakura.jpg Katsuro and Sakura.jpg Caught.jpg Han and Sakura.jpg Mari and Sakura.jpg Astrid and Sakura.jpg Katsura.jpg Katsura 2.JPG|Katsura Fruit Ninja promo 3.jpg|Fruit Ninja Promo Sakura and Friends.jpg|Sakura, Astrid, and Reuben Concept Art Sakura action.jpg|Action Sakura Scene Sakura Cutscene.jpg|Sakura Cutscene 1 Screenshot.jpg|Sakura Cutscene 2 Sakura formal outfit.jpg|Formal Outfit Sakura dance outfit.jpg|Dance Outfit Sakura Hair styles.jpg|Hair Style Test Sakura Age Chart.jpg|Growth Test Sakura Emotions.jpg|Sakura Emotion Chart Trivia *Astrid calls Sakura "Cherrie" which is similar to Cherry, which is the meaning of her name. *Sakura is similar to Frankenstein because both have a fear of fire. *Sakura is actually Chinese though she doesn't look like it. *Sakura is the first out of StormieCreater's characters to have the darkest eyes. *Sakura is a Disney XD ninja. *Sakura is constantly trying to pair up her best friend and her brother. *Sakura was originally going to like Han, but that was changed for unknown reasons. *It is possibly shown that Sakura doesn't like older princesses. *Sakura is a rebel. *Her father was named after a board game. *Sakura was originally going to have pink eyes to match her pomegranate suit, but it was scratched and replaced with deep brown eyes. *Following the fact, her brown eyes are mentioned 27 times almost every day. *Sakura only sung one song in one episode. However, she does sing a little in some episodes Category:Females Category:Preteens Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney XD Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Characters from Fruit Ninja: The Series Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Pages by StormieCreater